


Confiteor

by cantadora_09



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deathly Hallows AU, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantadora_09/pseuds/cantadora_09
Summary: Эта история родилась из размышления о том, почему Гарри в последней битве предлагает Волдеморту раскаяться. И почему именно это делает его победителем. А также – о том, что победа – вещь условная. В отличие от любви.AU с момента, когда Гарри появился на поляне перед Волдемортом.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Confiteor (конфи́теор, от лат. confíteor, «исповедую») – краткая покаянная молитва, читаемая в Римско-католической церкви в начале мессы, а также в некоторых других случаях. Характерными особенностями данной молитвы является молитвенное обращение как к святым, так и к другим стоящим в храме молящимся, а также троекратное биение себя в грудь в знак покаяния, сопровождающее произнесение слов «Mea culpa».
> 
> Практика чтения Confíteor основана на восходящем к первым векам христианства понимании необходимости принесения покаяния перед совершением Евхаристической Жертвы. Сам текст покаянной молитвы с течением веков изменялся, пока не был закреплён в XVI веке в Миссале Папы св. Пия V. В таком виде он читался до середины XX века (а католиками-традиционалистами читается до настоящего времени). В ходе литургической реформы Папы Павла VI текст Confiteor и порядок его чтения были несколько изменены.

– Я прошу у тебя прощения.

Тишина в лесу была абсолютной. Никогда раньше Гарри не слышал такой тишины.

– За то, что ты трус и шел так долго?

Холодный высокий голос, звучавший словно бы ниоткуда, достиг ушей Гарри раньше, чем он увидел самого Волдеморта, и прежде, чем он поднял голову и смог посмотреть ему в глаза.

– Да. – Глядя на то, как вспыхнули алым пламенем злые узкие зрачки, Гарри подумал о том, что, должно быть, для этого момента у Волдеморта была припасена целая пафосная тирада, и почти пожалел о том, что помешал ему блеснуть красноречием. Но у них было мало времени. Или нет? Насколько он знал Волдеморта, времени у них не было совсем. Поэтому Гарри вздохнул и продолжил: – Я прошу у тебя прощения за то, что я шел сюда так долго, – повторил он слова Волдеморта и, помедлив секунду, добавил: – А еще – за то, что я не пришел раньше. Мы могли бы давно уже разобраться с этим, – он помолчал. – Если бы я не был таким трусом.

Чуть наклонив голову, Волдеморт слушал его, будто пытаясь понять, где в произносимых словах кроется ловушка и можно ли продолжать слушать или лучше прервать своего собеседника самым простым и очевидным способом, пока тот не воспользовался очередным преимуществом, которые подарили ему Дамблдор, его мать или непонятная Волдеморту магия любви. Но вместо этого он сделал шаг вперед и, взмахнув палочкой в сторону толпившихся неподалеку и настороженно прислушивавшихся к их беседе Пожирателей смерти, произнес какое-то незнакомое Гарри заклинание, создав вокруг них прозрачный звуконепроницаемый кокон. Гарри молча смотрел на все эти манипуляции, не пытаясь скрыться или каким-либо образом ему помешать. Когда тишину леса сменило молчание, принадлежавшее только им двоим, Волдеморт спросил, подойдя к нему почти вплотную:

– Чего ты хочешь?

Гарри коротко улыбнулся. То, чего он хотел, лежало далеко за пределами этого кокона, этого леса и, вполне возможно, этой реальности. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось бы оказаться сейчас где-нибудь в Норе, лучше рядом с Джинни, и думать о том, какая команда по квиддичу выйдет в финал кубка мира на следующий год. Но и Нора, и Джинни, и квиддич были далеко, а Волдеморт близко, и Гарри подумал, что это самое паршивое описание чьей-либо жизни, которое он когда-либо слышал. Горько усмехнувшись этой мысли, он поднял голову и, посмотрев своему визави в лицо, сказал:

– Я хочу, чтобы все закончилось. Здесь и сейчас. Чтобы никто больше не пострадал и все, что произошло по твоей вине и по вине людей, которые пришли сюда для того, чтобы разрушить то, что для меня важно, остановилось и стало историей. Чтобы никто из нас не ушел победителем, потому что я устал от побед. – Он остановился, чтобы перевести дух. – Я устал от того, что называют победами люди, никогда не видевшие боли. Устал от того, чего от меня хотят те, кто не понимают и никогда не захотят понять, что пророчество лжет, потому что, сколько бы раз я ни встречался с тобой один на один и как бы кому-то ни хотелось верить в то, что это заканчивалось победой, ты всегда был прав: мне просто везло.

Волдеморт смотрел на него, не отрываясь.

Гарри отошел в сторону и отвернулся, касаясь прозрачной стены. Наощупь она была теплой и слегка вибрировала. Он всмотрелся в видневшуюся за ней полуночную тьму и продолжил, не меняя тона:

– Я пришел, потому что меня привели сюда. Люди, которые верили в то, что войну можно выиграть одной битвой, с помощью одного-единственного человека, что, пожертвовав мной, они спасут тысячи и что, узнав это, я согласен буду пожертвовать собой. – Он помолчал. – Они были правы. За одним исключением, – Гарри обернулся и посмотрел на Волдеморта. – Знаешь каким?

Волдеморт молчал. Ничто в его облике не позволяло думать, что он заинтересован или хотя бы готов поверить в то, что говорит его враг, но Гарри точно знал, что он слушает и внимательно взвешивает каждое слово. Сделав паузу и кивнув своим мыслям, он продолжил.

– Я не верю, что войну можно выиграть, выиграв одно сражение. – Он отошел от стены и подошел к своему собеседнику. – Честно говоря, я вообще не верю, что ее можно выиграть.

Впервые за время их разговора на лице Волдеморта возникло какое-то подобие эмоций.

– У меня Старшая палочка, – осторожно, будто пробуя эти слова на вкус, сказал он.

– Нет, не поэтому, – несмотря на заполняющие его ужас, боль и разочарование, Гарри не сумел сдержать улыбки. – А потому, что ее в принципе нельзя выиграть.

– У меня есть...

– Неужели ты все еще ничего не понял? – Гарри подошел еще ближе и пристально посмотрел на него. – Я видел воспоминания Дамблдора, – сказал он, глядя ему в глаза. – Я видел того, кем ты был. Видел мальчика Тома Реддла, видел лучшего студента Хогвартса, видел твою ночь и твой день, я видел твой путь, который он шаг за шагом заставил меня пройти. И я понял, что не хочу с тобой сражаться.

Неверие, смешанное с яростью, медленно заполнило красные зрачки Волдеморта.

– Ты смеешь...

– Я смею, – спокойно сказал Гарри. – Можешь не сомневаться. – Он посмотрел поверх плеча Волдеморта на Пожирателей смерти, сгрудившихся вдали. – Я знаю, что у тебя никогда не было друзей. Но ты всегда можешь положиться на врага. Если тебе это так нужно, – возьми.

Отступив назад, Гарри поднял палочку и, указав ею на прозрачный кокон, не глядя сказал: – Финита.

Из палочки вырвался красный луч, и отделяющий его и Волдеморта от окружающей действительности купол исчез. Удовлетворенно кивнув, Гарри опустил палочку и, помедлив, будто не будучи до конца уверенным в том, что хочет сделать, решительно отбросил ее в сторону.

– А теперь, – глядя на Тома Реддла, сказал он, – я готов сделать то, зачем ты меня позвал. Давай.

С этими словами Гарри раскинул руки в стороны и закрыл глаза.

...

Первой мыслью Гарри, когда он очнулся лежащим лицом вниз на ровной поверхности, окруженный легкой белой дымкой, возникшей перед его взглядом, едва он открыл глаза, была мысль о том, что что-то пошло не так. Повернувшись и резко сев, он осмотрел себя с головы до ног и обнаружил, что на нем нет одежды. Впрочем, стоило ему об этом подумать и огорчиться этому, как рядом с ним возникли привычные брюки и свитер, а с ними – стандартная школьная мантия. Помедлив мгновение, Гарри надел одежду и снова осмотрел себя.

– Неплохо для человека, который только что отдал жизнь за Волдеморта, – услышал Гарри насмешливый голос поблизости. Обернувшись, он увидел, что к нему неторопливым шагом движется высокий молодой человек, отдаленно напоминающий Тома Реддла, каким он помнил его вышедшим из дневника в тот день, когда василиск утащил в Тайную комнату Джинни. Прищурившись и тут же обнаружив, что на нем нет очков и, откровенно говоря, он в них не нуждается, Гарри смотрел, как молодой человек, подойдя к нему, отвешивает издевательский поклон.

– Мне нужно представляться? – спросил он, глядя на Гарри в упор. Тот раздраженно поморщился и медленно покачал головой.

– Как говаривал старик Дамблдор, – или, если тебе больше нравится, Трелони, – ни один из нас не сможет жить, пока жив другой, – беззаботно заметил Том Реддл, – то есть, мы с тобой не можем жить друг без друга.

Гарри схватился за голову.

– Прекрати, ради Бога.

– Пожалуйста, – Том пожал плечами. – Но, если ты хочешь знать, это не я привел тебя сюда. Скорее... – он загадочно улыбнулся, будто приготовил для Гарри подарок к Рождеству и теперь ему не хотелось портить сюрприз, – скорее, ты привел сюда меня, – довольно улыбаясь, как счастливый кот, закончил он.

Гарри почувствовал, что он окончательно перестал что-либо понимать.

– Я привел тебя сюда? – на всякий случай уточнил он. Гарри сомневался, что после смерти, или где они находились, можно сойти с ума, но, учитывая особенности их отношений с Волдемортом, перестраховаться не мешало. – Ты свихнулся?

– Я умер, – меланхолично заявил Том Реддл, – как и ты. – Или родился? Боюсь, здесь сложно отличить одно от другого. Как бы там ни было, когда ты позволил мне там, – он пожал плечами, будто бы прося не спрашивать где, так как он сам не знал, – умереть, тем самым ты дал мне возможность, как бы это сказать, вернуть самого себя. Впрочем, думаю, Дамблдор сможет объяснить это лучше.

– Дамблдор? – спросил Гарри, который из всей цветистой речи Тома Реддла сумел запомнить только имя директора школы и привычно ухватился за него, уже готов был снова назвать своего собеседника сумасшедшим, когда, увидев, что тот указывает куда-то ему за плечо, обернулся и, еще не произнеся этих слов, принял решение взять их обратно. Если здесь и был кто-то сумасшедший, рассудил Гарри, то это точно не Реддл. Ну, или не он один.

– Гарри, Том! – Дамблдор в своей обычной синей мантии, с бородой до пояса и очками на носу, приветствовал их, сияя улыбкой.

Я его сейчас уничтожу, нелогично подумал Гарри и тут же вспомнил, что из всех возможностей эта, пожалуй, единственная здесь представляется недоступной. Он покосился на Реддла и, убедившись, что, судя по его лицу, он думает о том же, немного успокоился.

– Пожалуйста, объясните, что здесь происходит, – тихо, надеясь, что голос и выражение лица не выдают его намерений или желаний, сказал Гарри. – Мы только что умерли, – на случай, если его намерения все же видны и Дамблдор не верит в их серьезность, напомнил он.

– Да, я знаю, – весело ответил Дамблдор. К тому моменту, когда он подошел ближе, поравнявшись с ними, Гарри успел рассмотреть внимательнее место, где они находились. Поначалу принятое им за подобие огромной Выручай-комнаты, – просто потому, что он не мог представить, где еще мог бы получить одежду и подходящую обстановку по собственному выбору, – оно было высоким и просторным, но чем дольше он смотрел на него и чем больше рассеивалась окружавшая их белая дымка, тем сильнее Гарри убеждался, что это помещение не имеет отношения к Хогвартсу. Скорее, оно напоминало... вокзал Кингс-Кросс, светлый и чистый, с которого в одно мгновение исчезли поезда. Стоило ему об этом подумать, как неподалеку от них возникла небольшая белая скамья, заметив которую, Дамблдор и Том Реддл развернулись и, не сговариваясь, двинулись туда. Вздохнув, Гарри нехотя последовал их примеру. После того, как все уселись и молчание, странным образом объединявшее их троих, перестало казаться неловким, Гарри снова задал мучивший его вопрос:

– Что происходит?

– Вы умерли, – озвучил очевидный для всех факт Дамблдор. Под взглядом Гарри призрачное помещение становилось все больше похожим на вокзал Кингс-Кросс. Он поднял голову и принялся рассматривать купол, накрывавший высокий зал сверху. Краем глаза Гарри увидел, что Том Реддл ест мороженое.

– И что это значит? – решив набраться терпения, раз уж даже после смерти ему не удалось отделаться от двух самых сильных магов современности, промолвил он.

Дамблдор пожал плечами.

– Полагаю, что ты и Том, как бы это сказать, решили ваши проблемы.

– Сыграли вничью, – вставил Реддл, облизывая ванильный рожок. – После того, как ты уничтожил хоркруксы и бла-бла-бла, – добавил он, увидев направленный на него полный ярости взгляд Гарри, – оставался только я. И у тебя был выбор, – покончить со мной, позволив мне убить тебя, или...

– ... или отправиться за Томом во тьму, – весело закончил за него Дамблдор.

– Отправиться за ним во тьму? – непонимающе переспросил Гарри. – Но я...

– Ты пришел ко мне, чтобы я убил тебя, – тоном человека, объясняющего суть заклинания «Алохомора» первоклашке, сказал Том, – и этого хватило бы для того, чтобы уничтожить ту часть меня, что была в тебе. – Он задумчиво посмотрел на изрядно уменьшившееся мороженое и сказал: – Честно говоря, чего-то подобного я ожидал. Наверное, я хотел этого, – почти виновато добавил он. – Хотел, чтобы ты все закончил. Хотя и боялся. Но ты пошел дальше.

– Ты пошел дальше, чем кто-либо другой, – мягко сказал Дамблдор, – дальше, чем кто-либо из нас мог представить.

Гарри окончательно растерялся.

– Я не понимаю.

Дамблдор улыбнулся.

– Ты захотел ему помочь. Не убить Волдеморта, а отыскать Тома Реддла.

Это казалось безумием. Большим сумасшествием, чем появление Дамблдора и Реддла на Кингс-Кросс, большим, чем весь их разговор и более чем странное поведение их обоих. Гарри осторожно посмотрел на Тома, к этому времени покончившего с мороженым, и увидел, что тот согласно качает головой.

– Проблема в том, – как ни в чем ни бывало сказал Том, – что отыскать меня можно было одним-единственным способом – заставив признать и взять на себя ответственность за все, что я сделал. При таком условии существует возможность соединить хоркруксы, – если ты читал об этом...

– Гермиона читала.

– Ну да, конечно, – фыркнул Реддл. – Так вот, соединить хоркруксы способен только тот, кто полностью осознает все, что сделал, но боль от этого осознания слишком сильна, и потому почти никто на это не решается. Кроме... – он остановился, внимательно глядя на Гарри.

– Кроме тех, кто уверен в том, что их очень сильно любят, – за спиной у Гарри закончил Дамблдор.

Услышав эти слова, ошарашенный Гарри повернулся к нему.

– Вы же не хотите сказать...

– Нет, Гарри, я не собираюсь предлагать тебе руку и сердце, – рассмеялся Том, – но то, что произошло между нами в лесу, никак иначе, кроме как актом любви, все же назвать нельзя.

Гарри несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот, но ничего не сказал.

– Прекрати насмехаться над ним, – улыбаясь, сказал Реддлу Дамблдор. – Лучше подумайте, что вы будете делать дальше.

– Да, что мы будем делать дальше? – невинно спросил у Гарри Том.

Гарри внимательно посмотрел сначала на Реддла, потом на Дамблдора и, внезапно впервые поняв, что чувствовал Корнелиус Фадж, которому все подряд пытались объяснить, что Волдеморт вернулся, сказал:

– Мы умерли.

Том Реддл закатил глаза.

– Очевидно, что нет.

– Как нет? – Гарри почувствовал, что начинает раздражаться. Он обернулся к Дамблдору.

– Гарри, вспомни, о чем говорит пророчество, – сказал тот.

– «Ни один не сможет жить, пока жив другой», – процитировал Гарри.

– И? – теперь в этом не было сомнений: Том Реддл смотрел на него, как на идиота. Достойное завершение карьеры героя, не мог не признать Гарри. И сразу же вслед за этой мыслью к нему пришел ответ.

– Это означает, что и умереть мы также не можем, – уверенно сказал он. – Если ты пытался убить меня, но я не сопротивлялся...

– ... и даже хотел этого, – с явным удовольствием продолжил Том Реддл.

– ... то связь, существовавшая между нами благодаря нашим палочкам и тому, что ты взял мою кровь для того, чтобы получить защиту моей матери, должна работать и в другую сторону, – закончил Гарри. – Мы можем вернуться, – с изумлением сказал он. – Прямо сейчас.

Выражение счастливого родителя, увидевшего, как его чадо наконец освоило умение сморкаться в носовой платок, осветило красивое лицо Тома Реддла. Он перегнулся через Гарри и вплотную приблизился к Дамблдору.

– Вы знаете, Альбус, – задумчиво сказал он, глядя в мерцающие над очками-половинками синие глаза, – что бы между нами ни происходило и какими бы разными ни были наши взгляды на магию, – он сделал паузу и окинул старого волшебника веселым взором, – как учитель вы значительно лучше меня. И еще, – он склонился еще ниже и подмигнул, – думаю, вы согласитесь со мной в том, что у мальчика есть стиль.

Дамблдор кивнул.


End file.
